TCR
by Queen Kari
Summary: Matt's true personality shines through...please R+R!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  


A/N: I hope you enjoy this fic! I worked hard on this episode, and I hope you enjoy it more than Back To My Heart. ^_^'' Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Wallace, and Michael are in this fic, I just didn't have time to put them in this episode!!! *rueful grin* Anyway...   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own em.   
  


Digimon, Digital Monsters: The Chaos Realm   
  


Episode 1: The Pathway to Nowhere   
  


"This just doesn't seem right, Tai," said Agumon, sniffing the air. "We've been walking much too long. I think there's something fishy going on here."   
  


"I agree, Tai," said Matt, stopping momentarily. He looked around the group. "Everyone's tired, maybe we should stop-"   
  


"We're keeping going." Tai cut Matt off. His eyes were closed, his head facing the ground, his body set with determination. "I know there's a destination we have to reach, so we're keeping going."   
  


"But Tai," Sora struggled to voice what the others thought, "Don't you think this is a little reckless? We've been walking since dawn, and it's almost dark. The sun's been pretty hot, and we haven't had anything to eat. I'm-I'm afraid we might not be able to make it. If there was somewhere to go, wouldn't we have gotten there by now?"   
  


"Sora, Sora, please don't get him angry," said Biyomon to the girl softly.   
  


Tai raised his head and snapped around, an angry look on his face. "You're questioning _me_? I'm the leader. You do what I say." He marched on.   
  


"Um, Tai," said Izzy, "Having a quick stop so we can freshen up _would _be the most logical thing to do. What if we're attacked, and our Digimon can't Digivolve because they're so hungry and tired-"   
  


"They won't be," said Tai, keeping his eyes ahead and not faltering his death march. "And besides, we have a large group. No one would bother attacking thirteen kids with Digimon. It would be in _their _downfall, anyhow."   
  


"'Safety in numbers' hasn't stopped our enemies before, has it?" Izzy asked tersely.   
  


"Will you guys _stop _your bitching?" Tai asked, stopping like he had after Sora had spoken, except this time he was angrier. "We're keeping going-and that's _final_!"   
  


The others stared at him. Mimi was shaking her head. "He's crazy. Simply crazy."   
  


T.K. rolled his eyes. "And I thought _you _were reckless, Dais,", referring to the boy his age who thought Tai as his role model.   
  


Matt folded his arms. "I, for one, am not continuing this death march."   
  


Tai narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"   
  


"I don't want a fight," Matt continued, "But I will not be pushed around by you, Tai. To be a good leader, don't you think you should understand the others' needs so you can fulfil them?"   
  


Tai was staring at Matt as if the blond had suddenly gone insane. "I'll worry about the others later. When we get to our _destination point._" He spoke as if it was the final choice again.   
  


The others were hesitant. Tai shrugged. "Fine! If you guys want to be left behind, stay behind! It's your funeral." He continued on, and stopped, narrowing his eyes as his Digimon stayed put. "Agumon. Come on."   
  


Hesitance flickered in the yellow dino-like Digimon's blue eyes.   
  


"Agumon," Tai said sharply, "I said _come._" He aimed a kick at the Digimon. Everyone gasped.   
  


"Tai's what's gotten into you lately?" Kari asked, her eyes on the ground, her voice trembling. "You know Tai, I'm beginning to think Matt was right when he said you were obsessed with winning and war. But that was so long ago, I thought you changed..."   
  


"Kari, we had that all ironed out, please don't go around bringing up past disagreements," Gatomon pleaded.   
  


"I am _not _obsessed with winning, or war!" Tai spat angrily back at his eleven-year-old sister. "Let's just get a move on already!" Angrily he began to walk on.   
  


"Tai, I think the Crest of Courage has gone to your head," said Agumon softly, apparently not fazed by his Digipartner's act of violence towards him. "I sort of knew something was up. After you got it-way back when we were being fought by Etemon-" Agumon's voice began to break, "-you put too much faith in yourself, and me. You believed you could do anything you wanted with it. You remember what happened, don't you?"   
  


"Agumon Digivolved into SkullGreymon," Sora continued. "And remember when WarGreymon defeated MetalSeadramon but we lost Whamon?"   
  


"You were too intent on looking ahead to look back and mourn them," Matt said, his face now pale. "But Tai, it hasn't just happened to you-"   
  


"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tai yelled angrily. "I don't need you to put my memory through its paces, because I remember for myself, thank you very much! Oh yeah, and Big-Shot-Ishida, how would _you _know that it's happened to someone else in the group, huh?" he sneered. "You don't go around with everyone fighting _your _ideas!"   
  


Matt looked like he was about to be ill. His face had turned from pale to a greyish colour as he tried to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth.   
  


"_See_?" Tai snarled. "You have _absolutely no reason _to say that the same thing happened to other people in the group because it _didn't happen_! You're just trying to make something out of nothing."   
  


"It happened to me," Mimi said bluntly. "Remember Tai, Joe, when we were in the Gekomon's castle and I became so fazed with all the royal treatment that my Crest of Sincerity almost became useless?"   
  


Tai was obviously still angry, but now looked thoughtful as well. "Okay, so maybe that time."   
  


"And my Crest of Love almost didn't glow because DemiDevimon had nearly convinced me because I had no love inside," Sora said encouragingly.   
  


Matt was still blanched, but he was able to speak. "It-it happened to me."   
  


"_Huh_?!" Everyone's heads snapped around.   
  


"Um...remember when Puppetmon was playing with T.K. at his mansion and we were battling Kiwimon?" Matt asked sullenly.   
  


"I was so obsessed with finding T.K. that my friendship began to fail. I thought T.K. came first, not defeating Kiwimon. That's why Gabumon had the Digivolving problem.   
  


"Then when I left you guys right after T.K. came back, the Lord of the Forest, Cherrymon, convinced me there was no other way I could change unless I defeated Tai. That's why when I came back I was so cold.   
  


"After we found out why we were chosen to be the DigiDestined, I left to truly find myself. And when MetalGarurumon defeated Puppetmon, I could've went back with you guys, but I still felt like a fifth wheel. And later..." Matt faltered. He had never told anyone this much about him before, except for when he and Gabumon had been lost in the cave of darkness, created by the dark feelings harboured in Matt's own heart.   
  


The others were staring at him sympathetically. "And?" T.K. asked.   
  


"I-I thought I wasn't wanted. I thought I was no good, and I had kept to myself because I didn't want anyone to know my true feelings. But, um, sometimes they showed." He gave his brother a small smile. "But Gabumon convinced me that I had friends, and that they cared about me. Gabumon plays a big part in my life, he does." Matt blushed slightly, and laid a brown-gloved hand on Gabumon's silky white, blue-striped head, just before his horn. The Digimon blushed, obviously pleased Matt had put him in such limelight.   
  


"Well, gee Matt, I'm sorry," said Tai softly, looking at his friend. He turned to the others, and looked down at the ground, shame written all over his face. "You guys-I'm sorry. We can stop now. This path seems to be going nowhere."   
  


"Finally!" Mimi said, with false aggravation. She giggled, and sat down.   
  


"We'll go look for some sticks," Kari said, and she and T.K. rushed off.   
  


Patamon flew up into the air, eyeing the trees to see what ones bore the best fruit. Aiming with a few careful Boom Bubbles, he knocked down the choicest ones into Mimi and Joe's waiting arms.   
  


Once Kari and T.K. returned with sticks for the fire and to roast the fruit on, everyone relaxed. On the left side, Agumon lit the fire, while on the right, Gabumon did. Teamwork was always best, even for small situations.   
  


Matt took the roasting sticks and fitted a fruit on to each of the points, that had been carved by Gatomon's razor-sharp Lightning Claw. All of the kids roasted the fruit and ate them ravenously, grateful to eat.   
  


The black, velvet-like sky began to become dotted with gleaming white stars. Matt walked a little ways away from where everyone had begun to doze off, and began to play his harmonica in his traditional, mournful tune.   
  


"Hey, bro." Matt jerked suddenly at T.K.'s voice.   
  


His brother was leaning against a tree. "Your harmonica playing is really good." He arranged himself to sit next to Matt.   
  


"Thanks," Matt stammered. He hoped it was dark enough so T.K. didn't see him redden.   
  


"Look dude, I'm sorry." The apology came quickly out of the younger blond's mouth.   
  


"Huh? For what?" Matt looked at T.K., his azure eyes questioning.   
  


"Well-for being a brat, I guess." T.K. said, fastening his gaze onto his lap.   
  


"Who said you were?" Matt inquired.   
  


"Well-when you told everyone earlier that you got so worked up about me during the Puppetmon arc, I felt really bad, because I remembered I had well-told you off a while before that."   
  


"T.K., it's okay. Really."   
  


"No Matt, it's not. I just want to tell you that because you told me this, it affected my a lot. It made me realize that you were so protective of me because you love me."   
  


"And because I'm your brother," Matt added hastily.   
  


"Yeah," said T.K. "Brothers forever?"   
  


"Brothers forever," Matt agreed.   
  


T.K. nodded, and got up. He walked back over to the group, and ate another roasted fruit before he fell asleep.   
  


Now Matt had some things to ponder over...   
  


A/N: So, did you like that? Please review. Oh, and to all you sick people out there: Matt and T.K. are BROTHERS. Nothing more than BROTHERS. So now that that's smoothed out... 

Watch for Episode 2: Valley of Darkness soon!! 

~~Jane Ishida~~   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here's the B part to Episode 2. Yes, some of the 02 kids actually speak here. Amazing, huh? ^_~ I got the main idea for this part from the episode in 01, Into The Darkness, except instead Kari's...hey!!! You should be reading the fic, not listening to me ramble on! You slacker!!   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. 'Nuf said.   
  


The Chaos Realm: Episode 2, Valley of Darkness, Part B.   
  


Later that night, after Gatomon went to bed from playing poker with the other Digimon, now stripped of the double-ring she wore on her tail, Kari was lying on the bed, unconcious. Her crest was nowhere to be seen, and she was shivering and moaning as she floated deeper into sweet unconciousness. Gatomon gasped, and yelled. "Kari!"   
  


Her yell attracted Tai, Matt, T.K., and Davis. Soon all the others, with their Digimon and SaberLeomon, were crowded into the chamber.   
  


"Gatomon, what's wrong with Kari?" Tai asked, his face a deathly pale.   
  


"I, I don't know!" she sobbed. "I just came here, and she was like this! And she's not wearing her crest, and I can't figure out where it is!"   
  


"Her crest is that of Light?" SaberLeomon inquired.   
  


Tai nodded tearfully.   
  


SaberLeomon looked grave. "I knew this would happen."   
  


Gatomon stopped crying. "What happened?"   
  


"She should never have set foot in the Valley of Darkness," said SaberLeomon, closing his eyes with grief. "The darkness, the shadows...they're all too much for her tenderness. She's just a young girl, but she may also be undoubtedly the wisest of you thirteen. When darkness swarms around her like this, she is forced to think that she is evil, and if it continues, her Crest of Light may never glow again." SaberLeomon sighed, his eyes still closed, his head facing the ground. "I'm sorry."   
  


"But there's something we can do about it, right?" T.K. asked in a small voice. His eyes were sad and pained. He had known Kari since he was a little boy at the age of eight, and she was his best friend. If anything happened to her...T.K. broke down into tears, sobbing onto his brother.   
  


"I don't know, Takeru." SaberLeomon's voice as well was pained, and full of regret. "It's my fault. I should've told you before coming here."   
  


"You got that right." Tai had tensed up, and was now glaring at SaberLeomon angrily. "If you had told us before, Kari wouldn't be like this! She'd be safe, and her Crest of Light would be glowing as well! Why do this always have to turn out like this?" Tai exclaimed with exasperation.   
  


"Tai, SaberLeomon could've have, he didn't even now we were coming!" argued Matt. "You know that!"   
  


SaberLeomon's regal head drooped lower. "I am sorry children. I did know."   
  


"You and who?" Tai asked, his voice low and sharp.   
  


"Me and the other Digimon Elders. But they are not of concern right now, and will be dealt with later," SaberLeomon added hastily.   
  


"Hmph!" Tai said, crossing his arms. "Agumon-"   
  


"I won't, Tai," Agumon said steadily. "I have no reason to fight Leomon, and besides, Kari could get better."   
  


"Hmph," said Tai again.   
  


"Kari, Kari, Kari." Davis knelt by Kari's bedside, holding her hand, tears trickling down his face. "Kari, Kari, Kari."   
  


"Davis, she'll probably be okay, we're going to find something that can set things right," said Sora.   
  


"I hope you're right," T.K. said forlornly, gazing down at Kari. Davis didn't seem to notice he and the others were even in the room.   
  


"Wait a sec!" exclaimed Joe. "Matt, Sora, remember when we were in the cave made up of Sora's dark feelings stored inside of her heart, and we had to convince her that they weren't true?"   
  


"Yeah," they both answered hesitantly.   
  


"Well, what if it's the same with Kari? Except Kari's unconcious, possibly dying, instead of just having negative thoughts," Joe added quickly. "Oops...maybe I shouldn't have said that." Tai and T.K. were looking at him with tear-stained, stricken faces.   
  


"Well, it's worth a shot!" said Matt.   
  


"I think we should go for it!" agreed Sora.   
  


"So...what's the plan?" Tai inquired.   
  


"Well-T.K. and Davis are Kari's closest friends, so maybe they can bring her out of this state and back to her normal self," said Sora, choosing her words carefully. She didn't know if the plan would work, but she hoped with all her might it would.   
  


"Well, it sounds like a plan," Izzy said slowly. "But now all we have to do is pray it will work."   
  


"I really hope it will," Gatomon said, her voice sounding small and forsaken.   
  


Tai tensed up, clenched a fist, and gritted his teeth together. "It's got to." His eyes began to glitter with determination. "For Hikari."   
  


"So Leomon, what do we do?" T.K. questioned the gold-and-red lion Digimon.   
  


"Just...talk to her. Try to talk her out of this." SaberLeomon looked hesitant, as if he didn't know this would work.   
  


"Um...alright, then." said T.K. He turned to Davis and said sharply, "Did you hear that, Davis?"   
  


"Huh?" The other boy's head snapped up from looking at Kari. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks.   
  


"We have to talk Kari out of this," T.K. said patiently. "Both of us. Me and you. We're her closest friends, so it's only us that can do it."   
  


"Um, okay." Davis rose clumsily to his feet.   
  


"We'll leave you three alone with her right now," SaberLeomon said, bowing his head, referring to Davis, Gatomon, and T.K.   
  


"But how do we do this?" T.K. asked in frustration. "We know what we have to do, but we don't know how."   
  


"Just try your hardest," said SaberLeomon, a glint in his eye at he looked at T.K. with his large azure eyes. "And if worst comes to worth, don't back away; keep going."   
  


"Hunh?!" Both boys were stunned. "What does that mean?"   
  


The others had left the chamber, and as SaberLeomon neared the door, he turned to look back at them. "You will find out. I wish you luck!" He leapt agilely out of the chamber.   
  


The lights in the room had darkened, only lit by two torches full of red flames on either side of the door. Kari, T.K., Davis, and Gatomon were all illuminated eerily by the strange, unearthlike orange light.   
  


T.K. went to the other side of Kari's bed and knelt down beside it, and took her other hand. He looked over at Davis, who had confusion written all over his face. "What are we supposed to do?" he whispered to the blond.   
  


T.K. shrugged. "I'm not sure. But...we're supposed to...talk to her, somehow." He focused his attention on Kari. "Hikari?"   
  


At that instant, yellow flames began to rise around Takeru. Davis let out a yell, and Gatomon gasped. But T.K. didn't flinch. His eyes were closed, and he now opened them to glance at Kari. His azure eyes seemed more brilliant than usual, the light of Hope from his heart glowing, illuminating them.   
  


Gatomon curled up and nestled herself softly on Kari's chest, like a cat or dog does before they go to sleep.   
  


"Hikari," Davis whispered, looking down at her with his big brown eyes. T.K. inhaled sharply, and Davis looked down at himself. Blue and orange flames were beginning to form around him. The symbol of the fusion of the crests of Courage and Friendship began to glow on his chest.   
  


Drifting away from her friends, Kari stirred as she drifted deeper and deeper into the well that would take her to the place where there was no pain, no suffering-Death. But then she heard two unseen, yet familiar voices drifting down to her. It was as if the people speaking to her had trouble pronouncing the words. "Hikaaaaarrrrriiiii...," the voices said, speaking in unison. "Hikaaaaaarrrrriiiii..."   
  


Then she saw the bodies of the speakers. She had seen them before...she knew who they were...but she couldn't remember them clearly.   
  


From back at Kari's beside, the flames around the two boys' began to rise higher. White light steamed from Gatomon as she slept. "T.K., I think we're getting through to her!" Davis said excitedly.   
  


Kari was floating deeper and deeper down into the well, but now more slowly than before. She was beginning to remember the two boys now....   
  


Takeru...with his sweet, caring nature, and Davis, with his determination to win her over...she was beginning to awaken from her trip of misery.   
  


But too soon, the green-aqua waters that she floated through began to fade away and grey smoke drifted around lazily, ready to open so the soul of the person could go through, and never come out.   
  


On a large black rock, just in front of the wall of fog, stood a woman, wearing a long, tattered red dress. Her arms, hands, legs, and bare feet were humanlike, and so were her long, once luxurious tresses of black curls...but her face...her face was awful, shapeless, just like the grey smoke.   
  


"Oh my God Davis; I think we're going to lose her!" yelled T.K. in panic. He saw the fog barrier draw closer and closer. Oh God no, oh please God no...he prayed. His heart began to glow brighter.   
  


"No!" The two voices shouted in Kari's head. "You can't have her!" Their screams were directed at the creature with female, humanlike features.   
  


"She is mine," said the entity's cold voice. "She drifted down all this way, and once she goes through, I will feed on her soul forever. Chaos said he would one day reward me well for looking after this depressing place, and this is it!"   
  


"I don't think so," said Davis's voice, now self-assured, confident, and strong. "This is Hikari we're talking about. You can't win her without a fight!"   
  


"We'll see about that," said the entity's reply.   
  


"Kari, NO!" yelled T.K.   
  


Suddenly, Kari felt herself seize up as pink light gathered around her. The flower on her chest began to glow.   
  


"No! NO!!!" yelled the entity.   
  


Kari turned to face the entity, and smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't belong here. You must have been thinking of someone else."   
  


"No! NO!!!" yelled the entity again.   
  


"Too bad," said Kari with a teasing grin. "But I'm leaving. Sayonara!"   
  


There was a flash of pink light, and the whole place disappeared. Kari, Davis, and T.K. were returned to the chamber.   
  


Kari's eyes opened. "T.K.? Davis? What happened?"   
  


"Kari..." said T.K., tears streaming down his face.   
  


"We thought we lost you," said Davis, shedding tears as well.   
  


"Well, you didn't and I'm all right." Kari reached up and hugged them. She looked outside through the window. "Hey, look outside! It's not dark anymore!"   
  


The other DigiDestined, and their Digimon and SaberLeomon entered the chamber again.   
  


"When the darkness from Kari's heart disappeared, the shadows were forced to disappear from the Valley of Darkness," said SaberLeomon.   
  


"Yes, that's right," said Gatomon. "Now it's Rainbow Valley again."   
  


Everyone sighed with relief. Kari was all right again.   
  


A/N: Whoa!! It took a long time to think up ideas for that part. Please review!!! The next part in TCR is Episode 3: The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions, and is focused around Tai. 

~~Jane Ishida~~   
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying The Chaos Realm so far. I have a feeling that the episodes at the beginning are going to be focused on each of the DigiDestined in turn. For example, Matt's true personality was brought out in The Pathway to Nowhere. This episode features Kari. Oh yeah, and at the end of The Pathway to Nowhere, the 'brothers forever' part wasn't supposed to be there, I just forgot what was and screwed up. The beginning of this is supposed to be the end of that, except this takes part in morning instead of night. And if you're wondering, I don't know if Matt's a morning person or not, he's just having a mood swing, I guess. ^_^'' Oh yeah, the new kids will appear soon UNDER DA AMERICAN NAMES. (DavisDaisuke, YoleiMiyako, CodyIori, WallaceWallace & MichaelMichael, I guess.) One more thing to clear up. The older DDs (Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Jou, Sora) look like they did in 01 except they're fourteen whereas T.K. and Kari look like they did in 02 at age 11. Davis is wearing the same stuff he wore in Our War Game and Miyako is wearing the blue hair rag instead of the helmet;everyone else is wearing the same stuff. (Yes I had to put that all in one Author's Note.) :p   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Digimon. Digimon is copyright Bandai, Toei Animation, Saban, and Fox Kids. (Any disagreements on that, non?)   
  


The Chaos Realm, Episode 2: Valley of Darkness, part A.   
  


"Hey Matt." Tai kicked at the other boy sleeping on the ground. "Come on, we gotta discuss something. Move. Me, you, Agumon & Gabumon. It's important."   
  


"Mmm." Matt woke up slowly. "Why now?" he complained. "I'm tired."   
  


Gabumon laughed. "Now Matt, you said you wouldn't complain anymore..."   
  


"Yeah, yeah," Matt grumbled. He, Tai, Gabumon & Agumon went into the cave.   
  


"Looks like you aren't a morning person," Tai said, grinning at his friend.   
  


"Oh wow, Almighty Tai got something right for a change," Matt said sarcastically.   
  


"Whatever," Tai said. "Look Matt, I want you to take over as leader for awhile."   
  


Matt choked. "What are you saying?"   
  


"Well, you were thinking clearer than me yesterday," Tai admitted. "I sort of do jump ahead and not look back to see if the group's holding on okay."   
  


"Yeah, but you know now, so it's okay." Matt struggled for words.   
  


"Mm-hm, but anyway, if anything happens to me, I need a backup. I want to see if you're up to the test." Tai pointed out.   
  


Matt sighed, defeated. "Alright, alright, whatever. I'll be the stupid leader."   
  


"Good then!" said Tai. They walked out of the cave.   
  


The others, just after finishing breakfast, looked at them. "Hi!" they chorused.   
  


"So Tai, where do we go now?" asked Kari.   
  


Tai had a devilish grin on his face. "Ask Matt."   
  


"Hunh?!" Now the group was very confused.   
  


Matt sighed, and looked at the ground. "According to him-", meaning Tai, "-I'm the new leader."   
  


Sora was the first to warm up to the idea. "Okay, that makes sense. So Matt, what we do now?"   
  


"What do you guys suggest we do?" Matt asked promptly.   
  


"What?" Tai asked with a confused expression on his face.   
  


"I asked," said Matt patiently, "What do you guys suggest we do?"   
  


"Um..." They thought for a moment.   
  


"Keep walking, I guess!" exclaimed Mimi.   
  


Everyone laughed, lifting the mood, and set off.   
  


They kept on going up the uphill pathway, still not seeming to get anywhere. By lunchtime, everyone was driven crazy by frustration and exhaustation.   
  


"I don't understand it!" Tai said, ready to rip his hair out. "There's gotta be somewhere where this path leads to!"   
  


"Mm-hm," said Matt, agreeing.   
  


"I agree," said Sora, coming up behind them. "But it's either a very long trail, or a trick of some evil Digimon."   
  


"But Sora, if it was a plot set up by an evil Digimon, wouldn't we have run into some of its henchmen already?" Matt pointed out. "I say this is just a really long trail. By the time we get there, I'll probably have a beard that would reach the ground!" he joked.   
  


"Aah!" exclaimed Tai, at the comment.   
  


"Huh!" Sora remarked. "Very funny, Matt." She looked around the group. "So now that everyone's fed and watered, why don't we keep walking?"   
  


"Sounds good to me!" Both boys agreed.   
  


The group resumed walking uphill, and finally they saw something that looked promising...but not promising enough.   
  


There was a valley, but it looked more like a huge, gaping space of blackness in the middle of all of the colour. Eerie black smoke floated above it. Nothing seemed to be in there, alive anyway.   
  


T.K. shivered. "That's spooky."   
  


"You're telling me," said Kari.   
  


"I say we should go down and take a look, Matt," Tai suggested.   
  


"It wouldn't hurt," Matt agreed.   
  


"Wait a second!" cautioned Agumon. "I would almost say that's Rainbow Valley!"   
  


"Yeah!" exclaimed Patamon.   
  


"It doesn't seem too bright now," warned Gabumon.   
  


"Rainbow Valley?" questioned Matt. "What's that?" asked Tai.   
  


"Rainbow Valley's home to all mystic Digimon," Gatomon said. "Unimon, Gryphonmon, the whole works."   
  


"Hey, cool!" Tai's eyes lit up.   
  


"Yeah, but as you can see, it's been taken over by total darkness." Gatomon's ears drooped, her voice sad.   
  


"Well, maybe we can fix it," Sora suggested.   
  


"We could try!" said Kari.   
  


"Let's go then!" said Tai.   
  


"Wait a sec!" exclaimed Joe. "Don't we need faster transportation?"   
  


"All right, then!" agreed Tai. "Digimon, Digivolve!" yelled Matt.   
  


"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!" "Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!" "Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!" "Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" "Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!" "Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" "Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!" "Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!" "Veemon Amor-Digivolve to...Fladramon!" "Armadimon Armor-Digivolve to...Digmon!" "Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to...Horusmon!" "Gumimon Digivolve to...Teriamon!" "Betamon Digivolve to...Seadramon!"   
  


The thirteen kids got on their Digimon and galloped down into the valley. The Digimon de-Digivolved and the kids looked around in the smoke.   
  


"Something's coming!" T.K. said, cupping his hands to his ears.   
  


"Yeah, I hear it too!" said Patamon.   
  


"Gabumon, Agumon, Digivolve!" yelled Matt.   
  


"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!" "Agumon Warp-Digivolve to...WarGreymon!"   
  


The two Mega Digimon tensed, ready to attack. But instead, they were surprised by...   
  


"Leomon! It's you!" exclaimed Mimi joyfully.   
  


"We haven't seen you since you and Zudomon defeated MetalEtemon!" said Joe.   
  


SaberLeomon stopped in front of the kids. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry."   
  


"It's alright," said Matt. "We just don't know what we're going to find in this valley."   
  


SaberLeomon scowled. "Not much, after Chaos was done with it."   
  


"Chaos? Who's that?" asked Tai.   
  


SaberLeomon scowled again. "A being of the worst kind. Come back to my castle, and I will tell you more."   
  


He led the DigiDestined and Digimon to a beautiful, familiar castle.   
  


"The Gekomon's castle!" exclaimed Mimi.   
  


"Do the Gekomon live here anymore, Leomon?" Joe questioned.   
  


SaberLeomon shook his head. "No. Shortly after Apocalymon was defeated, we took this castle for Rainbow Valley. The Gekomon have a new one, in place of this old one."   
  


"Oh, I see."   
  


Kari had been feeling weird ever since she entered Rainbow Valley. Her crest felt funny. "Hey Tai, my crest feels funny."   
  


"Huh? It does? I wonder why."   
  


"The Crest of Light," SaberLeomon mused. "Hmm."   
  


The kids entered the castle, where they learned more information from Leomon, and dined in the hall. They were welcome to stay the night, so they accepted.   
  


Up in her wing of the castle, Kari went outside on to the balcony, dressed in her sleeping robe, her tag and crest in her hand. She looked over the dark, still Rainbow Valley, and felt darkness in her heart.   
  


"No one will ever know the real Hikari Yagami," she said. "I don't deserve this."   
  


She looked at her crest, laid it on the balcony railing, and rushed back inside.   
  


A/N: So, you like? Okay, it didn't focus around Kari much, but that's why this episode is two parts. And to clear something up, this fic is not becoming a Taito...but Matt does find a love interest sooner or later... 

If you think something is about to happen to Kari, you're right...and guess what? The new DigiDestined will actually speak in Part B! Yay!! Hehe. Please review!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is Part 3, based around Tai as he thinks about his past decisions. From now on, the fic is romance, thanks to an idea from digitally obsessed. It starts out as Taiora in this part but becomes full-blown...and what are you doing, you slacker? You're supposed to READ the fic!   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but if I did, I would love to own Matt. ;)   
  


The Chaos Realm, Episode 1: The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions   
  


_"We're climbing up Infinity Mountain!" _   
  


_"It's too risky! We won't be able to make it!" _   
  


Tai looked up at the ceiling of the makeshift shelter inside the cave where he and the other DigiDestined were sleeping. It had been a full week since the near-disaster at Rainbow Valley, and it had been put right, with them also promising to come back and visit SaberLeomon and the other Digimon Elders once they had sorted the whole of Digi World out. Tai had been right in his decision of making Matt the temporary leader-the blond certainly _did _have a head on his shoulders. It was like they had traded places-Tai was now dark and miserable, while Matt was bright and cheery. Now Tai couldn't stop thinking of things he had done in the past. Another vision came to him.   
  


_"Agumon, come on, eat up! You're the only one that can Digivolve in case we need to fight Etemon! Come on Agumon, you can eat more than that!"_   
  


_"Hey, Greymon! Come and get me!"_   
  


Tai closed his eyes as Greymon Digivolved to SkullGreymon in his mind. _Why was I so foolish? _Tai wondered to himself. _I didn't know what I was doing. I should never had assumed I did._   
  


_Come on Yagami, that's all in the past! _his better half was arguing. _It's true that you didn't know what you were doing, but you paid for it and didn't make the same mistake twice._   
  


Tai's eyes shot open again as more terrible thoughts took over his mind. _Or did I?_   
  


_"Aw come on Sora, what are you, the Queen of the Fun Police?"_   
  


_Oh God, why did I ever say stuff like that. I nearly got us caught by Etemon's Gazimon patrol. Stupid, foolish, baka me. _   
  


Then Sora and Biyomon had been taken away by Datamon. It had been one of the worst days of Tai's life.   
  


_I should've had protected her. I should've seen what Datamon was about to do, and let Greymon battle Etemon alone. He was capable, and oh..._   
  


"Err!" said Tai aloud. "What's getting into me?"   
  


_"Sora, I'm sorry!" _had cried Tai in anguish as the group had troubled over Sora's capture.   
  


_If I had protected her...if I had done something...God Yagami, do you love her?_   
  


Tai couldn't help but roll over onto his side, making Agumon grunt a bit as he gazed at the sleeping Sora, a slight, loving smile on his face. Sora _was _awfully nice and pretty...   
  


_Yagami, she's been on your soccer team for years, and you've known her since _forever. _You can't _possibly _be saying you love her, _exclaimed one half of him in surprise.   
  


_Well, since I've known her for _that _long, why can't I just tell her I love her? _argued his other half.   
  


_You know the answer, _his other half replied smugly. _It's because you're afraid that if you tell her you love her, she won't love you back, and even if she does your relationship will crumble because you've been friends for too long. And besides...what if somebody else has an eye for her?_   
  


Then Tai's view changed to look at Matt, standing guard at the fire with Gabumon. It _could _be possible that Matt liked Sora...   
  


_But then again, wouldn't have he said something already? _pointed out his other half gallantly. __   
  


_But you love her, and you haven't said anything either, it would be pretty easy for Ishida to pop the words to Sora soon, _insisted his darker half.   
  


_I really don't think so, _argued his better half, a little more firmly now. _Matt would've said something...he would've told you leastwise, you're his best friend..._   
  


Tai couldn't help but smile. It seemed like the road to get to Sora was clear, and now that that was settled out...   
  


_"You're too intent on looking ahead that you never stop to look back! We've lost some good friends here Tai, and it's nice to remember them once in awhile!"_   
  


_"If we stopped to do that all the time, the Dark Masters would surely destroy both worlds! We have to keep going!" _More recent events had popped into Tai's head.   
  


_"Tai, we should stop, this death march is getting to everyone..."_   
  


_"We're keeping going! Everyone, stop complaining and hurry up!"_   
  


_God Yagami, stop thinking about that stuff! _he scolded himself. _Nobody holds it against you, and now Matt's the leader and we're all getting on fine!_   
  


_Ah, _said a nasty little voice in his brain,_ But of course you know that if had listened to everyone else in the first place, none of this would have happened, you know. You know it's all your fault, Yagami._   
  


A tear trickled down Tai's cheek. He knew something was messing with him...his wits weren't _this _strong to lure him into thinking everything he had ever done was his fault..were they?   
  


_"Tai, what were you thinking? She's just a little girl, and she's _SICK!_" _yelled Mrs. Yagami in agony as Kari was in the hospital, even more sick, thanks to Tai.   
  


"Stop fooling around with me!" Tai yelled aloud. Both Matt and Gabumon's heads snapped around, and Matt's mouth formed a tiny 'o' of surprise. Agumon woke up as well. "What's wrong, Tai?"   
  


"I need some fresh air!" Tai yelled hotly. "I'm going for a walk. _Alone!" _he snapped, glowering at his Digimon as he stormed out of the cave and into the woods.   
  


"Tai, it's not safe!" Gabumon yelled after him. "Matt, do you think we should go after him?"   
  


"No, Gabumon. I know what he's going through. Somebody-or _something-_is playing with his nerves. He'll probably be fine in the morning." Matt stared moodily into the fire, the flames reflecting his deep azure eyes.   
  


Meanwhile, the other children and Digimon had awoken in the cave and were now buzzing with interest. "Matt, what's wrong with my brother?" Kari asked Matt fretfully.   
  


"Nothing, Kari. Go back to sleep."   
  


But no one could, now that Tai's fit of anger and confusion had woken them up. Matt and Gabumon went in to join them.   
  


"I hope he'll be all right," said Sora softly. "I mean, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."   
  


"Sora," asked T.K., his eyes curious, "You don't like Tai, do you?"   
  


"Um..." Sora began to blush.   
  


"Finally! I won't be the only one that actually _goes out _with a guy in the group!" exclaimed Mimi. "Sora, you go!"   
  


Everyone was congratulating Sora when Matt broke in. "Sora, I dare you to tell Tai how you feel about him when he comes back."   
  


"Matt, I don't think..." Sora trailed off as she saw everyone look at her, grinning.   
  


"Double dare," Matt said, upping the dare.   
  


"Mmm," said Sora uncertainly.   
  


"Triple," said Matt triumphantly. "No wait, I change the dare. I dare you to go _find _Tai and tell him. That's what you _should _do."   
  


"I'm not sure," began Sora.   
  


"Sora, I'll come with you," said Biyomon, a sly grin on her face. "Please? I'll go when you guys get mushy."   
  


Sora glared at her Digimon, and sighed halfheartedly. "Oh, all right. But I'll get you back, Matt!"   
  


Matt threw his hands up in the air, his 'No autographs, please', expression on his face. "Oh, threaten me with _whatever _you like, Sora. But you'll thank me afterward," he said, grinning crookedly.   
  


"Hmph. C'mon, Biyomon." Along with her Digimon, Sora left the cave to find Tai.   
  
  
  


* * *   
  


"Tai, really. You're beating yourself up over a _girl,_" Agumon told his Digipartner, a disgusted look on his face. "Why?"   
  


"So, what's wrong with it?" Tai asked harshly. "Look Agumon, Digimon aren't programmed to know what love is. From what I've seen, anyway." Tai kept on walking, and Agumon had to double his strides to match the fourteen-year-old's.   
  


"You've got a point," said Agumon thoughtfully. "I guess I just don't understand the concept."   
  


"That's too true," Tai muttered sarcastically. Then he heard a voice that sounded like music to his ears. "Tai! Wait up!"   
  


Tai swerved around, trying to keep his expression from becoming excited as he looked at Sora. "Hi, Sora! Why'd you come running after me?"   
  


"Tai...I..." Sora looked at her feet, a blush on her face. Agumon and Biyomon had appropriately disappeared.   
  


"Sora, why?" The suspense was just killing Tai. If there was the possibility Sora loved him...his eyes were filled with hurt and confusion, hope as well, but this was unknown to him.   
  


"Tai-I-I've had some strong feelings for you ever since we came here, back when it was just the seven of us, and I, I think it might be more than friendship." Sora was wringing her hands. "I think it might be love."   
  


Tai blinked momentarily, stunned for a moment. "Sora...what are you saying?"   
  


"That-that I love you Tai." Sora leaned in and kissed his lips. Tai returned the favour, savouring the taste of her lips., his hands holding her head, her fingers digging into his hair. Slowly Tai opened his mouth and caressed Sora's lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth willingly, and his tongue slid inside, exploring her mouth as her tongue did the same to him. Too soon they had to come up for air, gasping. Tai's hair was falling over his eyes and Sora's was messily brushed to the side.   
  


(PG13! NOT NC-17! NO HENTAI!!!)   
  


"Whoa," said Tai, smiling at Sora, unable to find the right words. He tucked a strand of her auburn-chestnut hair behind her ear.   
  


"I'll say," Sora murmured. She slipped her hand into Tai's grasp, and he held onto it tightly.   
  


Suddenly Tai's blood ran cold. "Sora...all of a sudden, something doesn't se em right."   
  


"I know what you mean," Sora agreed, nodding and looking at him with concern. "Where are the Digimon?"   
  


"Agumon!" "Biyomon! Where are you?"   
  


Suddenly the yellow dinosaur and pink-and-blue bird burst out of the trees, screaming and gasping. Something was chasing them, coming near from behind. All four heard a roar of anger, then triumph as it saw its prey.   
  


"What is that thing?!" Tai asked in horror, sweat pouring down his face, shielding Sora with his body.   
  


Agumon stopped, panting for breath. "It's a Cyclonemon!" he began.   
  


"And when they're angry, all you can do is run!" chirped Biyomon shrilly. "So I advise you that's what we should do!"   
  


The Cyclonemon wore a black metal clasp around its neck, not unlike the one Digimon Kaizer had put on all the good Digimon he had used in order to take control of the Digital World. The two teens and Digimon began to run for their lives, screaming their heads off.   
  


From the cave, Matt's ears pricked. "What? I hear screaming!"   
  


"It's Tai and Sora! And they're being chased by something!" T.K. exclaimed.   
  


Suddenly Tai stopped running, and faced the beast, a look of unmistakable anger on his face. "It's time we stop running, and face him!" Tai's crest had began to glow.   
  


"Hunh? What's going on?" Sora looked at her crest, glowing brightly. Biyomon suddenly began to glow with blue light. "Sora-I'm Digivolving!"   
  


"Biyomon, Warp-Digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"   
  


"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to...WarGreymon!"   
  


Sora stared up at the huge, flaming bird Digimon that was once her little Biyomon. "Phoenixmon..." she breathed.   
  


"Star-Shine Explosion!" cawed the phoenix.   
  


"Terra Force!" echoed WarGreymon, winding himself up.   
  


Both attacks slammed into the Cyclonemon, which roared in pain. Then it disintegrated.   
  


(Well, duh. Two Megas against a Champion. Poor thing didn't stand a chance! ;))   
  


But things still didn't seem right. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon returned to their In-Training stages. Tai and Sora bent to pick them up when-   
  


"Hahaha! Mortal fools! You will never overtake the power of Chaos! Hahaha!"   
  


Suddenly, Sora was picked up off the ground. "Tai! Help me!"   
  


"Sora!" Tai yelled, trying to reach out his hand out far enough.   
  


But then, the girl and Digimon disappeared. "You've only seen the first part, DigiDoomed!" laughed the evil voice. "Hahahahaha!" Then everything was normal again. Tai stared at Koromon, his expression strickened. "Sora...she's gone."   
  


A/N: Gripping, ne? Um...Biy Digivolved because of Sora's love for Tai, I 'spose...anywayz, this is to be concluded (this disappearing act) in part 4, which focuses on Sora. Ja ne!!! ~~Jane Ishida~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
